


Termas.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente un rato a solas en las termas para la pareja de Too cuando entonces a un estorbo pelirrojo se le ocurrió aparecer con su cutre traje de baño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Termas.

« _Maldicióooon.»_

Kagami gruñó por lo bajo con mucho fastidio rodando bajo la colcha, pero no importaba en qué posición se torciera y acomodara o hacia dónde estirara sus piernas kilométricas, no podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos, pero como no los sentía cansados automáticamente los volvía a abrir a todo lo que daban. El problema no era su cuerpo sino su cerebro inquieto, le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza ahora mismo que ni siquiera sabía en qué ponerse a pensar en específico.

La Generación de los Milagros, la Copa de Invierno, su primer oponente… Too, Aomine. Le hacía recordar aquella frustrante paliza en verano, lo cual lo llenaba de una incontrolable euforia y las ganas de sobrepasar a Aomine y partirle su cabezota hueca con una clavada que destrozara el aro.

Sí, estaba emocionado de más y mañana aterrorizaría a todos con sus ojos masacrados por el insomnio. Se pasó las manos por toda la cara suspirando contra sus palmas y volvió a gruñir. ¡Quería jugar ya!

— Kagami-kun, cállate o te meto una media en el hocico.

Entre las sombras de la habitación, desde su futón Kuroko le daba la espalda y el pelirrojo vio como éste se ponía la almohada sobre su cabeza absurdamente despeinada. Parece que definitivamente le daba en el humor que le interrumpieran el sueño, y Taiga se lo imaginó usando su  _Ignite Pass_  para dispararle un rollo de medias sucias directo a la garganta.

El As de cejas partidas apretó los labios respirando algo fuerte en señal de indignación y volvió a dar la vuelta, casi partiéndole la columna a alguien con su rodilla y que soltó un somnoliento “Jodeer” volviéndose a dormir sin más. Con algo de suerte no recordaría el atentado.

Se incorporó resoplando exhausto de nada y decidió que estar allí acostado no resolvería su problema. Necesitaba algo en qué gastar fuerzas, lo suficiente para que se le entumecieran las neuronas y no pudiera pensar en nada más por toda la noche. Pero el básquet solitario no era una opción, como esta era una salida para descansar el cuerpo la entrenadora les había prohibido (con mucho énfasis hacia Kagami) llevar algún balón para tan siquiera entretenerse dribleando un poco o haciéndolo girar en sus dedos. Quería practicar más con su mano izquierda.

Mmm, los senpai habían mencionado algo de que los de Too tuvieron un partido de práctica en las cercanías, así que definitivamente tendrían un balón. ¿Todavía estarían en la posada? Quizás si… ¡agh, Kagami! ¡No! Cualquiera de ellos te denunciaría si despertara en plena madrugada contigo encima diciendo “Hey, déjame jugar con tus pelotas”.

Rascándose la cabeza se levanta derrotado, tratando de no molestar a nadie… aparte de pisarle los dedos a Kawahara, chocar el armario con el hombro y el ruido del cierre de su bolso al abrirlo para buscar su celular y quizás entretenerse con algún juego o navegando, en última instancia saldría a trotar. Fue cuando sacó del fondo su short traje de baño que había usado en las termas, pudo reconocerlo con la poca luminosidad que se filtraba.

Sí, las termas le habían gustado mucho. Definitivamente volvería en otra ocasión pues no había disfrutado tanto como quería por tener que cuidar a Kuroko. Esas aguas eran relajantes, calientes… las termas… ¡LAS TERMAS, COÑO! A Kagami se le prendió el foco, si no las habían cerrado con llave podría escabullirse una hora o dos para que su magia hiciera su labor y le diera una patada a cualquier tipo de estrés. El agua debía seguir con esa rica temperatura.

Se decidió y cinco minutos después iba con su traje cutre y una toalla limpia en el hombro. Contuvo la respiración al tratar de correr la puerta y ¡SÍ! Estaba abierta. Kagami casi pega un grito y se emocionó tanto que trotó hasta la orilla.

Fue cuando una cabeza azul se crispó, ladeándose hacia él.

 

 

 

_«No-puede-ser.»_

Habría soltado un alarido fastidiado al ver a Kagami apoyándose en las piedras para meterse al agua, y fue peor con el burbujeo de su estúpido traje de baño al hundirse. Le habría gritado qué carajos hacía ahí después de la media noche, poniéndose cómodo con él desnudo a un metro de distancia a su lado, si no estuviera mordiéndose la esquina del labio para no gemir.

Sus largos dedos se aferraron a la orilla exhibiendo sus nudillos tensos, al igual que se marcaban todos sus músculos canela en leves contracciones. De vez en cuando su respiración se aceleraba con sus ojos entrecerrados sobre una leve línea rosa de rubor que apenas podía verse, hasta que finalmente se olvidó de Kagami y de todo por un rato, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonido un tanto dramático saliendo de su boca.

Kagami lo miró muy incómodo por el rabito del ojo, casi saltando del agua cuando otra persona emergió de pronto recuperando la respiración. Ya era lo bastante rarito estar ahí precisamente con Aomine pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, cerrar los ojos y solo sentir el agua, sin embargo esto superaba cualquier expectativa de paz.

— Ese fue un nuevo record, ¿eh?

El pelirrojo estaba totalmente tieso mirando al frente, huyendo de la situación, pero cuando volvió a mirar de reojo Aomine y el otro chico lo observaban demasiado expectantes, como a un bicho extraño. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Acababa de meterse, no se iba a ir todavía!

Recogió algo de agua entre sus manos para lavarse la cara y otra tanda para mojarse el pelo, mientras la pareja de al lado se susurraba cosas que no podía entender. Suspiró para relajarse y apoyar la cabeza en la orilla cerrando los ojos, teniendo que abrirlos nuevamente cuando el movimiento en el agua se detuvo justo a su derecha, junto a una presencia que se le antojó inquietante. Al mirar se topó con una alargada sonrisa perturbadora.

— Hola, si es Kagami-kun.

Se veía diferente sin los lentes y con su pelo oscuro mojado hacia un costado, pero esa voz era inconfundible. El tipo con acento de Kansai, el capitán de Aomine, sus ojos cerrados daban miedo y parecía que planeaba algo. Taiga se alejó un poco de él.

— … Hola. —dijo apenas, volviendo a mirar hacia delante, empleando toda su concentración al estudio del movimiento de las hojas de los arbustos que adornaban la cerca de madera.

— Así que, Kagami-kun… —las cejas de Taiga se fruncieron cuando Imayoshi acomodó el codo en la orilla, como preparándose para una larga charla— Qué sorpresa verte por aquí a estas horas.

— No podía dormir.

— Entiendo. Las aguas termales son muy relajantes, también vinimos a relajarnos.

— Eso vi.

— Aunque no nos importa que mires.

— A mí sí me importa. —rugió más allá Aomine, y por si no fuera suficiente  _indirecta_  el de tercer año se le pegó más al de Seirin, irrespetando groseramente su espacio todavía con esa sonrisa del demonio.

Kagami se exasperó.

— Mira, solo vine a remojarme un rato y poder ir a dormir en paz, sin correr el riesgo de que mis propios compañeros me ahoguen con una almohada. Y no me voy a ir hasta empezar a contar ovejas.

Imayoshi se rió con mucha gracia, lo cual hizo que toda la espalda del pelirrojo se erizara. El ceño de Kagami se torció todavía más, hundiéndose hasta que el agua le llegaba a la nariz y se puso a hacer burbujas.

— Tranquilo, no te estamos echando. Podemos llevarnos bien fuera de la cancha, solo no vayas a abrir la boca debajo del agua o podrías quedar embarazado de Aomine.

— ¡¡Aaarrgh!!

Saltó fuera de las termas y ni se molestó en preocuparse por el chorro de agua que estaba escurriendo cuando abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe tras de él. Imayoshi regresó tranquilamente con Aomine luciendo una sonrisa triunfal.

— Esos fueron menos de quince segundos. —parpadeó el menor, honestamente sorprendido.

— Pude aguantar más que eso bajo el agua.

Aomine sonrió de medio lado y estiró los brazos, agarrando al mayor de la cintura para pegarlo a él y que se frotaran.

— ¿Ves que tengo razón? Eres todo un rey diabólico.

— Y uno que quiere su orgasmo justo ahora, niño.

 

 

 

Las seis de la mañana exactos cuando Riko corrió la puerta de su habitación, y casi se atora en medio de un bostezo por el susto de ver a un espanto muy parecido a Kagami sentado frente a ella, abrazándose las piernas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, cuarteados y rojizos, luciendo unas monumentales ojeras bajo ellos y su piel se notaba demacrada por la falta de descanso.

— Ka- ¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué…?

— Me voy… América… —hablaba en trance.

— ¿Eh?

— Con Alex, entrenar… no volveré jamás…

— ¡¿Kagami-kun?!

Taiga se hizo una prueba de ETS antes de partir, tardó un mes en recuperarse.


End file.
